The overarching goal of this proposal is to produce a single deliverable: VAAST+, which will provide innovative and improved solutions for three major bottlenecks in analyses of personal genomes data: variant prioritization, risk assessment and disease-gene finding. Better variant prioritization and risk assessment will aid diagnostic laboratories and clinicians seeking to interpret the impact of rare variants discovered in the course of routine genetic testing; whereas a better tool for disease-gene finding will empower researchers seeking to employ whole-genome and exome sequences to identify novel genes and disease-causing alleles responsible for rare and common diseases. VAAST+ will leverage the VAAST platform, which was developed with support from an NHGRI Grand Opportunity Grant entitled Tool for annotation and analyses of human whole-genome sequence variation data. Doing so will allow us to rapidly implement VAAST+ and distribute it to the research community.